


Baby Faced Monsters

by SocioCannibal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Multi, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: New alpha werewolf Stiles is learning quickly. He has a young, wild pack to control and a lot of territory to protect. It's all sailing smoothly… until Peter Hale’s nephew shows up. He’s grumpy, rude, and refuses to acknowledge Stiles a respected alpha. Well, there’s no room for omegas in this territory, especially with werewolf hunters in the area. Stiles needs to keep the peace. Something will have to give, either Derek’s resistance or Stiles’ willingness to put up with the born wolf.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this au for awhile because I've always wanted an alpha!Stiles story (with particular tastes), so I've created one. Its become multi-chaptered, so I'm hoping it will motivate me to keep writing, and to write more.

Derek had heard there was an alpha back in Beacon Hills, back in the Hale territory. It was just a rumor, but it was enough for him to book a flight from New York to California. He called his sister, Laura, but there was no answer. He called Cora next and asked her if she knew anything about the alpha back on their old land when she answered. She said she hadn’t heard anything, but she was staying in Wisconsin until he knew otherwise. He said he’d keep in touch. He was already at the airport, most of his belongings packed away in two large suitcases and a duffle bag. Everything that didn’t fit in his luggage had been mailed to Cora. 

A woman called his flight number over the PA system. Derek stood and readied himself for the trip back home.   
\----

Stiles sighed. He was exhausted and frustrated and a little giddy. The past few months had been hell. First of all: werewolves. Who knew, right? Werewolves actually fucking exist, and Stiles was willing to bet a lot of other things did to. Scott was bit by some crazy werewolf, alpha werewolf as they had learned, and then Stiles had been bit by the same guy. They had to go through learning how to control their new wolf powers together. It was agonizing - they’d almost killed each other. Then the worst part, Peter, that was the alpha’s name, had tried to make them kill other people. Stiles had come pretty close to obeying, but Scott kept him from hurting anyone. Scott was like that: sweetest puppy you’ll ever meet. 

They had to get rid of Peter once they found out his end game. Guy was crazy, like murderer crazy - and a total creep. Who turns a bunch of teenagers into werewolves so that they can do your evil bidding? A psychotic, creep - that’s who. Anyway, by the time it was all over and Peter was lying dead, burned and bloody, at Stiles’ feet, the creep had managed to change four other teens. That’s how Stiles became alpha of this bunch of jerks. Okay, Jackson was really the only jerk. Erica and Boyd were cool, and Isaac was like Scott, a puppy, except he always looked a little lost. Lydia, Jackson’s girlfriend, was part of the pack too, even though she wasn’t a werewolf. 

Humans were good for the pack - Dr. Deaton, the town vet, had told Stiles and Scott that.

Turned out Alan Deaton wasn’t just a vet. He was also some sort of witch, knowing all about werewolves and other creatures that go bump in the night. Stiles and Scott went to him for help a lot, and he had given Stiles plenty of things to research. Scott worked with Deaton, which was a major plus - the guy liked Scott, though it was hard to dislike the doof. Scott’s girlfriend, Allison also hung out with them sometimes. She was hunter though, a werewolf hunter, so Stiles didn’t trust her. Her family, after what had happened with her aunt, was high on Stiles’ list of untrustworthy people - yes, he has a list. 

He had all this power, and these ancient books about his new life as alpha werewolf, and all this territory and young puppies to protect. He was only sixteen, and his life was hectic enough without all this supernatural shit. Luckily, Stiles had his dad. He’d told the Sheriff of Beacon County all about what had happened - even the killing part - and his dad hadn’t locked him up, or called him crazy. He’d just listened, nodding every now and then. 

He’d asked his questions and Stiles answered them to the best of his limited knowledge. They had an understanding now. His dad was still learning about how to deal with the pack, but they were coping. Stiles had managed to pick up a part time job to pay for pack night meals so the growing wolves didn’t bankrupt his dad. Sometimes Melissa McCall would make feasts for them. She knew about the werewolf thing too - Scott had told her all of that, and it had taken a while for her to get used to it. Stiles suspected that she liked having the pack around; like one, big, happy family... except Jackson, who was always complaining about something.

Stiles settled into his regular spot on the Stilinski household couch. He missed this seat more than he liked to admit. His phone buzzed twice and he sighed. Not a moment’s peace. He checked the message. It was from Isaac. He happened to be a bit needier than Stiles’ other pups. Stiles understood, given where Isaac had come from; an abusive home. With his father dead, at Peter’s hand, Isaac really had nowhere to go. He spent a lot of time at Scott’s place; if he wasn’t there he was at Erica’s home. She was like the overprotective big sister of everyone. Isaac was a little afraid of Stiles - Stiles blamed the whole alpha fiasco - but he was slowly warming up. The text read: Can I come over?

Stiles texted back. Yes, bring some spare clothes. I’ll set up the guest room.

Stiles got up from his seat a little reluctantly, and went to go make up the guest bedroom. It was unlikely that Isaac would actually sleep there; he preferred being in the same room as Stiles, despite his fear, but Stiles made sure the bed was covered and looking neat. He turned on a small space heater to get the room warmed up too. Then he went out to the kitchen. He called his dad, left a message to tell him that Isaac was spending the night. He then started making dinner; something quick and simple, lemon chicken and seasoned green beans. 

Moments later, Isaac stepped cautiously through the front door. Stiles heard him, and then smelled him. Werewolf powers were pretty awesome sometimes. “Hey, Isaac,” he called, “I’m in the kitchen.” 

Isaac shuffled in, still wearing his light jacket. Stiles smiled at him. “You can put your coat on the chair there,” he offered, “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Isaac nodded and took his coat off. Then he went to the cupboard and grabbed a couple plates, glasses, and some utensils. He set the dining room table and then sat down, waiting patiently. Stiles was there momentarily with the food. He served Isaac and asked what he wanted to drink.

Isaac asked for a soda - they only had diet soda, but Isaac wouldn’t mind. Stiles got him one, and one of his own, and then sat down next to Isaac to eat. They ate in silence for a while. “Do you mind that I’m staying?” Isaac asked quietly.

“Not at all,” Stiles replied, “I’m glad you’re here. I like having you guys around.” 

“I like being around everyone,” Isaac admitted. 

Stiles nodded. “So, whatcha want to do tonight?” he asked. 

“Could… could we play some video games?” Isaac asked, “Maybe watch a movie.”

“We can do both,” Stiles assured. “It’s gonna be an awesome night.”

A few hours later, after dinner, ice cream pops, games, and a movie, they were getting ready for bed. Isaac was already in Stiles bed actually, sleeping soundly. Stiles crawled in next to him, gently moving him over so that he could get into the middle - his preferred sleeping position. Then he fell asleep, waking only slightly when his father returned home from work. The Sheriff came in to check on them, then went to his own room, where he promptly fell asleep. Stiles returned to his dreams too. 

When the sun woke Stiles the next morning, he was glad it was Saturday. It meant that his father had the morning off, and he was going to be home to make pancakes and/or waffles. His dad’s breakfasts were the best. Stiles carefully rolled out from under Isaac’s frame and got up. He shot downstairs, greeted by the sweet smell of buttermilk batter and coffee. It was enough to overwhelm his senses, but he was used to controlling all that now. Having his betas around also helped with his control.

“Morning, kiddo,” his dad greeted as he entered the kitchen area.

“Morning,” he replied. Stiles got out the chocolate milk and poured himself and Isaac a glass. The beta would be down soon - he didn’t sleep well all alone. He was there as the pancakes were served and the Sheriff sat down with his coffee. Isaac helped himself, accustomed to the way things worked in the Stilinski house. They chatted about school and pack activities. They watched the morning news and ate way too many fluffy flapjacks. After breakfast, Stiles cleaned himself up and dressed for a lazy weekend. He called Scott while Isaac was in the shower, to ask if he or anyone else had plans for the day.

Scott said he didn’t, but hinted that he was going to be with she-who-must-not-be-trusted. Stiles asked he’d come by for bit today. He was thinking about having a COD tourney with the pack.

The tournament lasted half the day, before they decided to mess around with the xbox Kinect. They made fun other each other’s dance moves, ate way too much pizza, and drank every single can of soda in the house. Afterward, they’d all ended up on the guest bedroom mattress, curled around each other. Stiles was about to fall asleep and join the rest of the pack, but he suddenly felt strange. He slowly wiggled out of the pack huddle and got dressed in more appropriate clothing. He had the urge to go out to the preserve, and just scope out the territory. His instincts hadn’t failed him yet, so Stiles took the urge seriously.

He ran out to the preserve, crossing onto the old Hale property. He made his way around that perimeter and then headed toward what was left of the Hale house. The burnt out shell greeted him, eerily groaning in the night breeze. There was the smell of burnt wood and blood, but a new smell hit him too. The smell of something alive… Normally, Stiles’ wolf would tingle in excitement. Alive usually meant prey, some small animal that had taken up residence in the old home. But this time his wolf was apprehensive. Stiles approached the house with more caution than usual. He’d always given the place a wide breadth; it was like standing hallowed ground. The energy of the home, of all that had happened here told him - he was unwanted in this part of the old Hale territory.

There was movement from within the shell, and a man momentarily appeared on the porch. Stiles was taken aback. Firstly, he was not expecting a person, or werewolf to be precise to meet him. Secondly, the man was incredibly gorgeous - beautifully muscled, chiseled features. His hazel eyes, though angry, drew Stiles in. Then he growled at Stiles, clearly sensing his wolfness. Okay, really? Thirdly, Stiles does not take being growled at well. He’s the alpha, dammit!

“This is private property,” the man snarled.

Ah, that’s it. Stiles understood. “Sorry, man,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Didn’t think anyone was living out here… But, in case you didn’t notice, this is part of _my_ territory.”

“Your territory?” the man grumbled, “You’re just a pup.”

Stiles let his eyes bleed red at that. He flashed them angrily at the wolf on the porch. The man simply shined his back, bright blue; Stiles had never seen that before. Interesting. He looked a little guilty. 

Stiles sighed. “You’re welcome to stay, I guess. It is your house after all,” he decided, “But if you cause any trouble in town or to my pack, I’ll be back out here… to deal with you.” Stiles kept his eyes red as he spoke, displaying his power and control to the other wolf. 

The werewolf nodded. Satisfied, Stiles let the red fade from his irises. He turned around and started back home. He stopped after taking a few steps and glanced over his shoulder. The man was still watching him go. “Welcome back!” he called over his shoulder, waving with one hand. Stiles continued on his way and added, “Derek Hale.”  
\----

Derek had arrived in Beacon Hills only a few hours earlier. He went straight to the family home. It stood as he remembered it, though the wilderness had been taking it back. It was dark when he entered the house, but he didn’t mind. There was an angry mother raccoon that had nested in the burned out kitchen cupboards. She hissed at Derek when he walked by. He went into the back corner room, where the family room used to be and settled down for the night. The wind was beginning to pick up and it whistled through the house. He suddenly caught a scent on it, altering him to an unknown presence slowly approaching the home. 

Derek moved just as slowly, working his way to the front of the house. The breeze shifted and he got more of the scent. It was another werewolf. Derek moved less cautiously now; he could take any wolf that dared to step on this land. He stepped out of the dark shell and onto the porch. A boy stood before him - a teenager, pale and slim, wearing a red hooded sweatshirt and jeans. He had large, dark eyes, that were shrouded by the hood. He seemed confused at first. Derek growled, giving the runt a warning. The kid glared at him. 

“This is private property,” Derek snarled. 

Then the kid smirked at him. “Sorry man, didn’t think anyone was living out here,” he replied, “But, in case you didn’t notice, this is _my territory_.” 

Derek was a little amused, but mostly angry. Who the hell did this kid think he was? Was this some sort of challenge? “Your territory?” Derek asked, “You’re just a pup.”

The young werewolf flashed his eyes at Derek. Red. Alpha. Instinctively, Derek displayed his eyes. The kid cocked an eyebrow and spoke again. “You’re welcome to stay, I guess. It is your house after all,” the other wolf stated, “But if you cause any trouble in town or to my pack, I’ll be back out here… to deal with you.” 

Derek just nodded. Now he was confused. This alpha just lets rogue wolves in his territory? Well, he was certainly confident. And also completely in control of his wolf, using his alpha eyes to try and intimidate Derek. His demands were reasonable, and Derek wasn’t around to cause trouble. 

The kid smiled, turned around, and started to leave. He stopped suddenly and called to Derek, “Welcome back!” He continued on his way and quietly added, “Derek Hale.”

Derek glared at the boy’s receding form. Who was this kid? This scrawny looking alpha… and how did he know who Derek was?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two; hope you enjoy.

Stiles and Scott were out late. It was Friday night after a lacrosse game and the pack had gone out for milkshakes and curly fries. Now they were out romping in the woods - away from the Hale property tonight - Stiles wanted to give Derek space until he knew what the Hale was doing here. What was Derek after? Revenge for Peter? Stiles’ title as alpha? A place in the pack? Stiles would find out. 

They came across the little river that split the preserve and sat on the shore next to each other. Stiles lay on the bank and closed his eyes. The pack seemed to settle in around him - like a warm, protective bundle. “We should all stay at your place tonight,” Scott suggested. 

“We should,” Stiles agreed. “Dad’ll be home in the morning.”

“We won’t make a mess,” Isaac promised. 

Stiles shrugged. “Let’s do it.” The puppies got excited then - and Stiles reminded himself that he should find another name to call them all by - and got up. Scott initiated a race to Stiles’ house and they were all off and running. Except for Stiles and Lydia. She wasn’t a werewolf, but she was something… they just didn’t know what yet. Stiles walked with her, back to where she had parked Jackson’s car. 

“I heard you met Derek Hale,” she mentioned as they walked through the woods.

“I did,” Stiles answered, “He was out at his old house.”

“You don’t think he’s living there, do you?” she asked.

Stiles hadn’t really thought about that possibility. He was sure Derek had somewhere to bed down; he had money right, as a trust fund kid?

“You didn’t even think about that, did you?” Lydia sighed, “I wonder how you got to be alpha.”

“Premeditated homicide,” Stiles reminded with a dry laugh. He helped Lydia down a short, steep drop and they finally arrived at the carpark clearing. 

“He should have a place to stay,” Lydia commented. Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I know,” she added, “He’s a Hale. The last one we ran into was… well, maybe Derek isn’t like his uncle.”

Stiles nodded. “Maybe.”

Lydia slipped into the driver’s seat. “I’ll see you in a bit. I’ve got to get some things from home before I come over,” she said. She closed the car door, started it up, and drove off.

Stiles watched her go, his eyes following her taillights. “You can come out now,” he called. The forest was eerily silent. He knew Derek was there. His senses told him another wolf was near, and he recognized the scent: sandalwood, pine, and burned wood. 

Derek entered the clearing and Stiles turned toward him. “Good evening,” he greeted.

“You met another Hale?” Derek responded.

Stiles sighed. “Eavesdropping isn’t polite, you know,” he scolded. Derek glared at him, but Stiles continued. “But yes. We met your uncle. He was actually the one who turned all of us, the whole pack.”

“He was an alpha?” Derek grumbled. “And now… you’re the alpha.”

“Your uncle changed us because he wanted to use us in some twisted revenge plot,” Stiles explained. “He needed our strength, but we decided we didn’t want to kill for him… We couldn’t find another way to beat him… I’m sorry, Derek.”

“He could manipulate you,” Derek added, “All alphas have control over their pack - if the pack works well together, or if they’re young.”

“We did what we had to,” Stiles stated.  
“You did,” Derek agreed, “I’m sorry you had to… to do that. And I’m sorry for what you’ve been through.”

“You don’t seem upset…”

“We were estranged, and he… it seems he hasn’t changed much from how he was before the fire.”

Silence passed between them. Stiles scratched the back of his neck and turned away. “Well,” he breathed. “I can’t stand out here all night. You like spaghetti?”

“Um,” Derek answered, “Yes?”

“Cool,” Stiles said. “I’m making spaghetti Sunday night. You should stop by my place. It’ll be nice. I promise.” 

Derek nodded, though he wasn’t sure Stiles had seen it. The young alpha was already leaving, disappearing back into woods.  
\----

Derek couldn’t seem to get away from Stiles. He was doing his best to avoid the young alpha and his pack; he didn’t want to start anything between them. He was curious about the young alpha, and the already well-established pack – they were so young. Derek was still hoping to meet Laura here. He had found traces of her at the house, recent traces. She has been here, before his uncle and before the new werewolf pack. Maybe she was still around. He was staying out in the woods, hoping she’d come back. 

He still hadn’t decided whether or not to accept Stiles’ invitation for dinner. This kid had threatened him to stay away, and then wanted him to be around family. Derek was confused. So he was at the grocery store buying a just-in-case dinner. He’d needed a few other foodstuffs anyway. Stiles just happened to be there too. Derek sensed him before he saw the alpha. His head raised instinctively as Stiles entered the same aisle. 

Stiles squinted apprehensively at his shopping list and then at the stacks of groceries on the shelves. He carefully picked out what he needed, likely price conscious. Derek watched him for a few moments, but then tried to direct his attention elsewhere. Stiles no doubt knew he was there too. Derek made his way down to the end of the aisle in an attempt to slip away. He felt a hand tug on his jacket. “Hey, there,” Stiles greeted, “Did I spook you?”

“As if a brat like you could scare me,” Derek retorted. He faced Stiles who was smirking up at him. 

“We keep bumping tails,” Stiles ignored Derek’s comment. “Are you following me?”

“I was here first,” Derek answered. 

Stiles hummed. “Maybe I’m following you then…”

Derek sighed. Maybe Stiles was following him, keeping an eye on him. “You have nothing to worry about,” Derek replied, “I’m not interested in your pack.”

“I have plenty to worry about,” Stiles answered, “What are you after if you’re not here to be part of a pack? Can I trust you, omega?”

Derek glared at the young alpha. “If you really don’t want me around, I’ll just go home,” he retorted.

“I haven’t figured it out yet,” Stiles said, “Why you haven’t gone home. Your uncle’s dead, what else is here for you besides that house full of bad memories?”

“Did… did Peter have anyone else with him when he turned you?” Derek asked.

Stiles stepped back and glanced him over, genuinely confused. “No,” he replied, “It was just him. And some human nurse who had helped him become alpha, had helped him heal after the fire.”

“My sister…” Derek swallowed. “My sister was here. Before. If I stay here, she might come back.”

Stiles nodded. He didn’t say anything for long time, as if he was deciding whether or not to believe Derek. 

“You can stay,” Stiles said, “Unless you cause problems. But I don’t think you will. And hey, if you need help… we’re always around.”

Stiles gave him a small, somewhat awkward smile. “Maybe I’ll see you at dinner? For now, I’ll stop following you.” 

And with that he turned on his heel and left Derek in the grocery aisle. Derek shook his head as he watched Stiles go. What a weird kid, he thought. He continued his shopping as quickly as he could. He stood in the checkout line, staring down at his phone. Cora had texted him, asking him about the new alpha, if the rumors were true. He was hesitant to text her back with a positive message – Derek was still waiting to hear back from Laura too. He put his phone away.  
\----

Sunday nights were reserved for Stiles and his father. His dad’s current schedule allowed him to be home for most Sunday evenings. Stiles had informed his father that they may have another visitor tonight, and then that he was making spaghetti and meatballs. The Sheriff agreed to the dinner guest after that. Stiles was unsure if Derek would really show up, but he was hoping. After what Derek had told him in the grocery store, his whole idea of the man was changed. Stiles had done his research, especially when Peter was still around, trying to force him and his friends to kill people. Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale… The young survivors of the Hale House fire. From what he had researched in police files, and then what he learned from Dr. Deaton, he knew that the fire was an intentional arson. There were suspects, but no real evidence. Stiles had brought the cold case back up to his father – asked him to look into it again. 

Stiles wondered if Laura had been in the area, why Peter hadn’t contacted her. Maybe he had, and she wasn’t interested in helping him. So she skipped town. That was a logical conclusion. But Stiles also had the terrible thoughts whirling around his head. He had just reached a peace agreement with Chris Argent – a career werewolf hunter – that as long as the pack remained ‘tame’, the hunter would leave them all alone. As an omega, Derek was a dead man walking if Argent ever learned he was here. What if the hunters had gotten to Laura before Peter, before Derek arrived? That was also a logical conclusion. 

The smoke alarm jolted Stiles from his thoughts. He swore and dove for the oven, pulling out his burning pan of meatballs. “Damnit,” he muttered. 

His dad walked in, picked up a towel and waved it in front of the smoke detector. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded and emptied the pan into the trash can. “Sorry,” he said, “I was somewhere else; good thing I made extras.” 

The Sheriff opened up a window. “That is a good thing.”

Stiles sighed and started recooking the meatballs after he pulled the extras from the fridge. So much for pasta night with the pack; he’d make them something else. As he finished the meatballs, sauce and pasta – paying careful attention this time – he felt another wolf’s presence near the kitchen’s backdoor. He glanced over, but even with his wolf eyes, he couldn’t see anyone standing in the dim porch light. He sniffed, trying to catch any familiar scent but it wasn’t a wolf that he recognized. It wasn’t even Derek. Then the wolf was gone.

He heard a knock at the front door as he was plating all of the food. “I got it!” he shouted, quickly setting everything down and running to the front of the house. His father had stood up, but remained in the living room. Stiles opened the door with a wide grin. 

 

“Hey Derek,” he greeted.

Derek stood on the small front porch, wearing some dark jeans, a very nice looking, dark blue shirt and a leather jacket. He smelled nice too, freshly shaven and showered. “I brought garlic bread,” he said. 

“Cool,” Stiles took it from him, “I didn’t even think about having that. I’ll make it quick. Come on in – drop your coat and shoes here.”  
He went back to the kitchen, thankful the oven that was still warm, and popped the bread into it. “15 minutes, guys!” he called to the other in the house. 

Stiles joined his father and Derek in the living room then. The Sheriff was watching a football game and Derek had joined him on the couch. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was really interested in the game or just being courteous. Stiles sat between them, waiting for the garlic bread. He’d covered the other foods to make sure they stayed warm. 

“So Derek,” the Sheriff said, “When did you get back in town?”

“Just a few days ago…” Derek answered, “I heard that my sister was here. I’ve been waiting for her to call me…”

“Ah,” the Sheriff hummed, “I’m sure she’s probably still around – cell service can be sketchy out here.”

Derek nodded. Stiles watched him, unsure of whether or not to tell Derek that his father knew about the existence of werewolves, and everything that had happened with Peter. His dad had really pushed for peace with Stiles and the Argent family. He had been the most important negotiator for Stiles and his pack – effectively ‘motivating’ Chris to keep his word with his Sheriff status. Though it had been beneficially for Argent too, who had moved to the area to escape the life of werewolf hunting, a life he didn’t want his daughter to bare. 

The Sheriff and Derek made small talk while Stiles returned to the kitchen to finish up the meal preparation. He set everything at the dining table and called the other two for dinner. The Sheriff sat at the head of the small dining table with Derek and Stiles on either side. Stiles smiled at Derek from across the table and then started passing plates of food to be served. They ate in silence for bit, before the Sheriff commented on how good the meal was. 

“Dad, you say that every time we do this dinner thing,” Stiles replied. 

The Sheriff shrugged and kept eating. 

The corners of Derek’s mouth turned up just a bit. “I was worried,” he admitted, “I thought I smelled something burning when I walked in…”

The Sheriff laughed then. “Well, luckily we had some extras!”

“Hey! Everyone makes mistakes!” Stiles protested trying to look offended, though the smile on his face betrayed him. 

The room relaxed as they continued eating. Stiles chatted with Derek, avoiding talk about specific events, and encouraging him to open up. They talked about interests, movies and television, the look of the preserve, and New York. Stiles certainly had the gift of gab, and Derek found it easy to let go of his apprehension, nearly forgetting that the young man was a powerful, alpha werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow - a good work in progress


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone reading. If you haven't noticed by now, its going to be a pretty slow build. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Derek played the Sunday dinner in mind over and over again. Stiles and his father had been so welcoming, even though Derek was a stranger – strange wolf, strange man. He had felt at home. Which was dangerous. He couldn’t stay in this town, couldn’t let himself get attached to the idea of a pack again. He’d just end up being hurt, or worse hurting someone else. He knew that Stiles was just showing him some hospitality; feeling pity for him because he was an omega. That was it. Stiles was putting up with him until Laura reappeared. 

He needed to find his sister. So he went out to the woods, out to the house to pick up her scent. He followed what little trail there was of her to edge of the Hale property and then out into the preserve. Her trail continued on through the preserve for a ways, but then he came across a well-traveled bike path. Laura’s scent was barely there, but Derek followed the path back to a small car park. There her trail ran cold. All he could smell were tires and gasoline. Derek sighed. His sister wasn’t around Beacon Hills anymore, and he didn’t know where to start looking without another hint. At least she was alive. 

Derek retreated back to the old Hale house and wandered the property for a bit. If Laura didn’t have her phone, how could he contact her? She was likely too far away for him to howl to her. Derek remembered Stiles’ words, and how he had offered help. It was tempting. Maybe through Stiles, Derek could contact Dr. Deaton – it was likely that the vet and emissary already had his eye on the new pack.  
\---

Stiles was at a gas station filling up his jeep on a Friday night when he saw Derek next. The other wolf was on foot, carrying a plastic bag of what looked like junk food out of the store. Stiles stepped away from the jeep and raised his hand. “Hey, Derek!” he called.

Derek glanced up at him, his eyes narrowing. He stopped moving and waited for Stiles to continue. “You need a ride?” Stiles asked. 

Derek looked down at his feet, then out to the nearby road. Derek then looked back at Stiles. He walked over to him. Stiles grinned and went back to the jeep. He pulled out the gas nozzle and took his receipt from the station machine. Derek went around to the passenger’s side door and got into the jeep. Stiles hopped in and started the jeep. After belts were dawned, Stiles slowly pulled away from the gas station. “How have you been?” he asked.

Derek grunted in response. “You don’t live out on the preserve, do you?” Stiles continued, “'Cuz if you were, Lydia would kill me for letting you stay out in a burned down house. Lydia’s part of our pack too, even though she’s not a wolf.” 

“I have a place in town,” Derek answered.

“Oh, good,” Stiles said, “Just direct me.” 

Stiles was relatively quiet after that, occasionally humming to the radio and answering Derek when he directed the young alpha back to his loft. As the car pulled into the apartment parking lot, Stiles whistled. “Nice…” he said, “I’ve never really been over here…”

Derek got out of the car. “Thanks,” he said.  
He shut the door and noticed that Stiles was also getting out of the car. “Hey, so… any luck?” the boy asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“Your sister,” Stiles explained, “Any luck finding her?”

“No,” Derek replied. “She’s not in Beacon Hills anymore.”

“She could come back,” Stiles suggested, “Don’t worry about like, leaving. I’m not king of this town or anything. It’s cool if you hang out…” 

Derek nodded. He had planned on staying, at least until he heard from Laura, or even Cora again. Stiles smiled at him. “Cool. Well, I won’t walk you in or anything…” he joked, “I mean, unless you want me to.”

Derek rolled his eyes and started walking toward the building. “Okay, goodnight!” Stiles called to him, “Let’s do this again sometime!” 

He heard Stiles’ car door open, close and then the engine revved as he pulled out of the lot. Stiles watched Derek enter the building from his rearview mirror and then drove home. He wondered if Derek had heard his heart pounding as they had driven. Stiles wouldn’t categorize his feelings for the slightly older, way too grumpy wolf as love. No, it was a lustful attraction. Something about Derek made the new wolf inside him hot and made regular Stiles really, really hot. Sex with Derek was probably great, and Stiles thought about it a lot – ever since Derek had shown up in Beacon Hills. 

Even as alpha, Stiles was still a lonely virgin. To be fair, he didn’t really have time for a real relationship after chasing his puppies around all day. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone other than Scott – so he could rant about life and how it had changed and all the bullshit he had to put up with now. But that would come in due time he figured. Stiles really just needed to rub one out, preferably with another person, preferably if that other person was Derek Hale. 

Stiles parked the jeep outside of the garage and headed toward the house. His father was working night shift, so the house was already dark. He opened up the house, and suddenly felt eyes on him. Stiles turned and stared out at the dimly lit street behind him. His irises turned red, even though he hadn’t spotted anyone out there. It was a warning. Stiles wasn’t going to tolerate spies or sneaks running around his house. He had a father and a pack to protect.

Stiles entered the house and re-locked the front door. He knew it was another werewolf, watching him – he smelled whoever it was out in the backyard too. It was a wolf he didn’t recognize, not Derek and certainly not Peter (some of the pack was still paranoid about his death). So far, this wolf hadn’t bothered any of the pack directly, so Stiles let it slide. He was going to see Deaton in a week or so anyway. If there was an attack, he would strike back. 

Stiles set his keys in the bowl near the door, and went to the living room. He planted himself on the couch and watched mindless TV until his phone buzzed. The text was from Scott, asking what Stiles was up to. Stiles replied and told Scott to come hang out. In about 30 minutes, Scott was at his door. And so was Allison.

Stiles opened the door and let them both in, glaring slightly at Scott as the pair ended. The three sat in the living room together, Scott in between his alpha and the hunter’s daughter. “When did this happen again?” Stiles asked. 

“We were just taking a short break,” Scott answered. 

“Waiting for tension between my dad and the pack to die down…” Allison added. 

Stiles nodded, keeping his attention on the TV. Scott got up and went to the kitchen for drinks and snacks.

“So…” Allison said, “Scott said Derek Hale’s back in town.”

“Yep.”

“… You’re not concerned?” she asked, “We… kinda killed his uncle.”

“I know,” Stiles replied, “I know a lot about Derek Hale. Probably more than Chris does. He isn’t here for revenge, so you can tell your dad to stay away from him. He’s looking for his older sister.”

“Oh…” Allison whispered. “Um, I can’t promise dad will stay away. Derek’s not your pack…”

“The deal was, we don’t cause each other problems,” Stiles answered, “If Chris bothers Derek then he’s causing me problems.”

“I’ll let him know,” Allison said as Scott reentered the room. 

He handed them all sodas and then set down a big bowl of microwave popcorn. He sat in between the two and cuddled up to Allison. Stiles glanced over at them, and offered Allison a small smile. She smiled back. The tension in her shoulders melted a little. There was some bad blood between her and the rest of the pack, mostly because of her family and threats that were made, but Stiles liked Allison. She was a powerful ally for them to have, and already a good friend with many of the pack members already. Especially Scott, who was obsessed with her.

The night passed slowly. The three of them ate popcorn and decided that wasn’t enough. After two pizzas, Scott took Allison home. About an hour later, he returned to spend the rest of the evening with Stiles. They played video games until the early hours of the morning and fell asleep on the couch together. 

Stiles was woken up by the sound of the cruiser pulling up the curb in front of the house. His father entered the home a moment later, dropping his keys off and peeking into the living. Stiles rubbed his eyes and waved at his dad.

“Hey,” he offered.

“Hey, son,” the sheriff replied. 

“Did you eat?” Stiles asked, “There are some leftovers in the fridge.”

The Sheriff nodded and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll be in bed after this if you need me,” he said.

Stiles nodded and hummed in response. He pushed Scott off of his shoulder, effectively waking the other werewolf. Scott blinked at him bleary eyed, and slightly offended at the jolt.

“Come on,” Stiles said, “Time to either sleep properly or start the day.”

“What time is it?” Scott asked, checking his phone. “Deaton asked me to come in today. We’ve got a pregnant cat in the office…”

“That sounds fun,” Stiles dryly replied. 

“Can I use your shower?” Scott asked as he got up off of the couch and stretched.

Stiles nodded. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and sat with his dad while he ate. They chatted about things that were happening. Stiles asked if his dad could look into the whereabouts of Laura Hale. The Sheriff asked why and Stiles explained why he had asked Derek over to Sunday dinner, that the Hales were born werewolves and the surviving ones had come back to see if there was a new alpha. And Derek had gotten one answer, but so far no older sister.

“Well,” the Sheriff said, “I can look into it a bit now; if he wants to file a missing person’s report, I’ll have more resources to work with.”

“I don’t see him a lot,” Stiles said, “But when I do, I’ll tell him. Offer him some help.”

The sheriff nodded. “Remind me again, before I work tonight.” He got up from the table. He cleared his dishes and placed them in the sink. Then he went to his room to get ready for a long nap.

Stiles watched him go, and then met a freshly showered Scott at the door. “See you later, man,”  
Scott said, “Allison and I are seeing a movie tonight after I work.” 

“Have fun, dude,” Stiles said, “I think the Erica, Boyd, and Isaac wanted to get lunch. If you want to join us, I’ll swing and pick you up.” 

“Cool, definitely,” Scott said, “See you at lunch!”

Scott left them, walked back to his house to get ready for work. Stiles sighed and wandered to his room, he fell asleep for a couple more hours. He woke up shortly before lunch, showered and changed his clothes. Then Stiles went into to town to have lunch with his pack.  
\---

It had been four days since Stiles last ran into Derek. Now, here they were face-to-face in front Deaton’s vet office. “Hey, big guy,” Stiles greeted. 

“Hey…” Derek replied hesitantly. 

“You don’t have a pet, do you?” Stiles asked. 

Derek shook his head. “I was here to talk to Deaton. He thinks there’s another wolf in the area. It might be Laura…”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “… It could be. I’ve been noticing a werewolf slinking around, watching us. But I didn’t think it could be Laura…”

“She’s been around you and the pack?” Derek asked, “And you haven’t done anything?”

“Like what, challenge an unknown werewolf to fight me for checking me out?” Stiles asked, “If it causes trouble, I’ll take care of it. And you don’t know if it’s your sister or not.”

Derek sighed. “Where have you seen the werewolf?”

“I haven’t actually seen it…” Stiles replied, “Just sensed being watched. I’ve never gotten a threatening vibe though… Which is why I didn’t really do anything. Oh, god. I’m a bad alpha…”

“You’re learning,” Derek said, “Young and learning. And… trust your instincts, okay? They won’t lead you into bad places.”

Stiles met Derek’s eyes. “… I could use your help, you know,” he said, “With the whole werewolf thing.”

“…Yeah,” Derek muttered. 

“I asked my dad, to help look for your sister,” Stiles said, “If you think she’s missing, he could help you file a formal report… make it a case and stuff. We can also try to contact this mystery wolf. That way we’re helping each other and, I mean, I think I’d like to get to know you more. Since you’re staying around. I think we should try to benefit each other, and the pack could always use anoth-” 

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. “We can work together. Just… shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize if this chapter took a bit longer than expected to come out. Things have been a little overwhelming lately. I'll keep writing on, though, don't worry!


	4. Four

Stiles was seeing Derek more and more now that the two were working together to find Laura Hale and the mystery stalker wolf. Stiles enjoyed his time with Derek – he wasn’t taking care of the pack when they were together; less stressful and way more eye candy. Derek didn’t seem to mind his company, even with Stiles’ constant chatter. He had caught Derek staring at him more than once. There was a downside to having the Hale hottie around; Stiles’ pack was beginning to take notice. Where was he going that they couldn’t follow? Why did he smell so different all the time? And when were they going to meet Derek Hale?

Stiles wasn’t sure that he could just introduce Derek to the pack. Would that make Derek uncomfortable? Stiles glanced over at Derek from over the top of his laptop. The other wolf was nose deeper in a large, probably dusty, old book. Stiles stared back down at his laptop and sighed loudly. 

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“Well… I haven’t had any luck with your sister’s phone. She either broke it or lost it…” Stiles replied, “And I haven’t sensed anyone watching me lately… maybe that wolf just left.”

Derek grunted in response. Stiles set his laptop on his desk and stared across his room out the window. “Maybe it wasn’t your sister…” he mumbled.

Derek looked up at him then, squinting angrily, his brows furrowed. He didn’t say anything as he glared at Stiles, who avoided his gaze directly. 

“Maybe we should go out there? Track the wolf down and make it show us who it is?” Stiles offered. 

He glanced back to Derek. The other wolf was staring out of the bedroom window now, gazing into the woods. “Maybe…” Derek muttered, “That could be dangerous though.”

“Dangerous smangerous,” Stiles replied. He hopped to his feet. “We’re werewolves, dude. And I’m an alpha. That wolf has to listen to me.”

“Don’t call me “dude”. And you’re just a kid,” Derek replied. “And omegas don’t have to listen to anyone.”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “Is that why you never listen to me?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

Two hours later, Stiles was following Derek through the woods. Derek had decided to lead, arguing that he would know his sister’s scent if they came across it and thus putting himself between Stiles and anything potentially dangerous. It had been silent as they searched the preserve. But they hadn’t found anything. Now Stiles was getting bored. He kinda wanted to chase something… and make a lot of noise. Instead, he decided to talk with Derek some more. 

“So… you went to New York?” Stiles asked as they entered a more sparsely wooded area. 

Derek just raised an eyebrow at him.

“My dad’s the sheriff, Derek,” Stiles replied, “I can get my hands on any and every file. You think I didn’t do my homework on you, strange werewolf in my territory?”

“Why are you asking if you already know the answer?” Derek replied. He hopped over a fallen log and continued walking away from Stiles. 

Stiles followed him, awkwardly almost falling off of the log – and reminding himself werewolf powers did not equal natural grace. “Well, I don’t know everything. Just vague details. There was a fire. It was poorly investigated. You and your sisters moved to live with family in the Midwest. You flew back here from New York…”

Derek grunted. 

“Come on, du- Derek,” Stiles pleaded. “We can’t chitchat? If you’re going to be living here as an omega, I need to know about you. The only thing I’ve determined is that you’re not a serial killer…”

Derek turned swiftly and stepped up to him as he spoke. He back Stiles up into a tree. “That’s really all you’ve figured out?” Derek rumbled.

He was clearly trying to intimidate Stiles… or flirt with him? Stiles was so bad at guessing these kinds of things. Derek was really close, not glaring at Stiles for once. He wasn’t giving off a ‘I’m-gonna-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth’ vibe. Stiles felt his face heat up, blushing all the way up to his ears. He opened his mouth to reply, when a lonesome howl rang out, echoing through the woods.

Derek’s head snapped in the direction of the howl. Stiles’ did too. His eyes instinctively flashed red, as he was aware of another stranger in his territory. “Did you recognize that?” he whispered to Derek.

Derek shook his head. “No,” he said, “It wasn’t Laura.”

Stiles felt a growl roll through his chest. His wolf was ready for a chase. “Let’s find out who it is.” 

“Let me go first…” Derek agreed. 

He shifted into his beta form and took off in the direction of the howl’s origin. Stiles grinned and shifted. He bounded after Derek, easily keeping pace with him. There was another howl as they got closer – loud, lonesome and almost… Stiles slowed and stopped. He barely recognized the call. It wasn’t a cry for help, or a call asking for an answer. It was just a generic howl, like something recorded from a nature documentary.   
“Derek, wait!” Stiles called. “… There’s something off.”

Derek stopped a few yards ahead and turned back to give Stiles a questioning glance. Stiles approached him. 

“Chris said hunters sometimes use recorded wolf calls to confuse us,” Stiles whispered. “I think… I think this might be something like that.”

Derek nodded. “Should we keep going?”

“I don’t know…” Stiles replied, “It doesn’t feel safe. I don’t want to drag you into some big hunter fight. If it is hunters, I’d rather work with Chris to get rid of them…”

“I don’t trust the Argents,” Derek said, “Werewolves and hunters – even former hunters – don’t mix.”

“I don’t trust him either,” Stiles answered, “But that doesn’t mean he can’t help us. Act as a diplomat. He doesn’t want trouble in this town. And neither do I. We have a mutually beneficial partnership.”

“Hmph.”

“Let’s get out of here before something happens,” Stiles said. He grabbed Derek’s arm and tugged him away from the recorded howling. “I need to check on my pack. And talk to Chris. And my dad. Holy god- I’ve got a lot to do.”

Derek nodded again and reluctantly followed Stiles out of the woods. Stiles left Derek as his home and ran to next door to Scott’s home. Scott was there, and so was Isaac. Stiles told them about the howling in the woods, and warned them to stay away from it. He asked Scott to contact Allison Argent – and ask if she could help them. 

Stiles then called Erica, who was with Boyd for the night. And he called Lydia. He told them both the same things he had told Scott, and asked Lydia if they could have a private chat in the coming days. After he was done on the phone, Stiles retreated to his room and came face-to-face with Derek. He growled and bared his fangs instinctually, until he recognized who it was.

“Christ! Derek,” he said, “Don’t do that. How are you so quiet? And why are you still here?”

“Did you talk to all of your pack?” he asked.

“No, I just ran around town,” Stiles replied dryly. He pushed past Derek and sat on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and flopped back on the mattress. He could tell Derek was still watching him, probably deciding whether or not to leave. 

“I’m… worried,” Derek said finally. 

Stiles sat up once again. “About?” he promted.

“Laura…” Derek answered. “It isn’t like her not to call, or at least text. She is glued to her phone. Those hunters… maybe they – maybe she’s…”

Stiles grimaced. “Maybe she’s been captured?” he offered quickly. He didn’t really want to think about more of Derek’s family being dead. And he definitely didn’t want Derek to think that. So Stiles filled his mind with an alternative – even if it was still unpleasant, it gave them hope.

“We should look into that,” Stiles said, “After I talk to Chris. Don’t go do anything dumb by yourself…”

Derek nodded. Stiles gave him a small smile before he disappeared out the bedroom window.   
\---

Stiles and Chris Argent had a special meeting place, which meant neither of them could take advantage of the place if something were to happen between them. It was the sheriff’s house – somewhere Stiles would be inclined to keep intact and somewhere Chris couldn’t rig up traps. Occasionally, the Sheriff would supervise their meetings – but this one was private. They were sitting in the dining room, Stiles with Scott and Chris with Allison. Stiles first told Chris about the automated howls he had heard in the woods – purposely neglecting to mention Derek. Chris seemed surprised. 

“I’ve never met a werewolf who could tell they weren’t real,” he said.

Stiles shrugged, “It just sounded off. No wolf I could recognize and no real message in it.”

“Interesting,” Chris said, “Anyway, I’ve heard there are a couple omegas in the area. There are some amateur hunters here because of that. But now I think they’re staying because they know there’s an established pack. A good way to earn a name in the hunter world is to take on a pack, and defeat it.”

“Good to know…” Stiles replied, “I know who the omegas might be…”

Chris raised an eyebrow and waited. 

“Derek and Laura Hale…” Stiles mumbled. 

Chris took in a deep breath then. 

Stiles continued talking, “Derek and I have been combing the area for Laura, who is missing. I’m really hoping that she’s still alive – but if those hunters were after omegas; who knows what’s happened to her…”

“They may use her as bait if they think she’s part of the pack here,” Chris said, “There’s a good chance she’s… there’s a good chance she is already gone.”  
Stiles nodded and stared down at his feet grimly. He wasn’t sure what he would tell Derek now. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Can we scare these hunters off?” Stiles asked, “Get into their base, and I don’t know, destroy it all? I don’t want them dead – that just leads to more trouble. But I can’t have them here either.”

“They won’t respect our boundaries, I agree,” Chris added. “Scaring them off is going to be difficult. Especially if they’ve already killed a werewolf here.”

Stiles sighed and nodded. “If we can’t run them out and they harm us… the pack, I mean, then I’ll be forced to retaliate.”

Chris nodded in understanding. He and Stiles decided to take turn investigating likely places for the hunters to be hiding out. Chris and Allison would alternate being paired with Stiles and members of the pack for stake-outs and searches. After schedules were set, Chris and Allison got ready to leave. Stiles walked them out, with Scott following close behind – making puppy eyes at Allison. 

Chris stepped out of the Stilinski household, but he paused for a moment and turned back. Stiles stared at him from the doorway, gripping the handle and ready to close the door as Chris said, “About Derek Hale… I don’t think he should know about our plan at all. Keep him out of it. We don’t really know enough about him to predict what he’d do if the hunters have killed his sister.”

Stiles nodded, though he was going to tell Derek anyway and politely ask him to stay out of it for now. “I agree,” he said, “He’s… too much of a risk to involve him the pack anyway.”

Chris grunted and then pressed his mouth into a thin line. He left the small patio, heading back to his car. Allison gave the two young werewolves a small smile and waved goodbye – mostly to Scott – before following her father from the house. 

Stiles closed the front door and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, sorry about the long wait. I got caught up in holidays and school and more holidays. Anyway, now I'm hoping to catch up with a steady stream of chapters and some other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Always more chapters to follow.


End file.
